


What Happened In Between

by CastielsGracex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x19, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Coda, Come Swallowing, Dean is Bad at Feelings, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Sex, Episode 12x19 "The Future", First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Mixtapes, Gay Sex, M/M, Mixtape, Oral Sex, Pining, Season/Series 12, The Colt (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsGracex/pseuds/CastielsGracex
Summary: What happened in between the scene where Castiel returns to the bunker and the scene where Castiel returns the mixtape to Dean in 12x19 "The Future".Castiel knew what he had to do.He hated having to deceive Dean but Dean would never understand if Castiel just came clean about his mission. He was tired of letting Dean down. He just needed to give the Winchesters a win for once. He needed to show them he was worthy of their affections...worthy of Dean's affection in particular. And that precisely is why he needed to do this. He knew Dean was currently in possession of the colt and that gun was the only thing on this plane of existence that would give them equal footing in the fight against Lucifer's lovechild.And so, Castiel found himself back in the bunker for the first time in weeks, with steel resolve and a mission heavy on his mind. He could do this. He could do this for Dean and Dean would probably never even notice the Colt was gone. It would be quick - Castiel would take it from the safe swiftly, kill Kelly and quietly return the Colt to it's resting place. They would never even know.





	What Happened In Between

**Author's Note:**

> What happened in between the scene where Castiel returns to the bunker and the scene where Castiel returns the mixtape in 12x19 "The Future".

Castiel knew what he had to do.

He hated having to deceive Dean but Dean would never understand if Castiel just came clean about his mission. He was tired of letting Dean down. He just needed to give the Winchesters a win for once. He needed to show them he was worthy of their affections...worthy of Dean's affection in particular. And that precisely is why he needed to do this. He knew Dean was currently in possession of the colt and that gun was the only thing on this plane of existence that would give them equal footing in the fight against Lucifer's lovechild.

And so, Castiel found himself back in the bunker for the first time in weeks, with steel resolve and a mission heavy on his mind. He could do this. He could do this for Dean and Dean would probably never even notice the Colt was gone. It would be quick - Castiel would take it from the safe swiftly, kill Kelly and quietly return the Colt to it's resting place. They would never even know.

\---------

Of course, with Castiel's luck, things were never that easy. Castiel thought he had been sly when he asked Dean about the colt and why it wasn't in the safe they always kept it in. Naturally Dean had instantly scrutinized him under a magnifying glass, trying to find an ulterior motive for Castiel's questions. No doubt the eldest Winchester's trust in him had waned in the weeks of his absence and Castiel could tell the hunter was hurt because of Castiel's reluctance to get in touch while he was away. The conversation suddenly got heated and Dean lost his cool before quieting down and trying to breathe slowly.

"So, the colt?" Castiel had said inquiringly trying to sway the conversation back to the colt.

Dean eyed him suspiciously and said "Under my pillow. Nobody touches it without me being present"

Castiel sighed to himself, This was going to be harder than anticipated.

\-----------

Castiel wandered the halls of the bunker thinking to himself. It was exactly 2 hours since he last talked to Dean and he was on a time crunch. He needed to get his hands on the colt but he needed an in. A good excuse to lie in Dean's bed. God he hated the idea of having to lie to Dean so much and he had zero idea how he was going to do this. Dean was the righteous man, always trying to do good by this world. Always wanting to do the right thing and here Castiel was, thinking up ways to steal from the man he loved.

He sighed and walked down the bunker hallway to his room. He dragged his feet as he passed Dean's room and stopped in his tracks when he heard Dean's voice, suddenly sounding shy and timid.

"Cas?" The question echoed out of Dean's room. The door was slightly ajar.

Castiel turned to the door and pushed it open, revealing Dean sitting at his desk, slightly blushing and writing something down hurriedly on what looked like a cassette tape.

"Hello Dean" Cas replied, taking this as an opportunity to have the possibility to retrieve the colt.

Dean smiled at Castiel, his cheeks tinged a soft pink and Castiel noticed the bottle of Jack Daniel's in front of Dean as he set his pen down and took the tape into his hands. Clearly Dean had been drinking. Castiel had seen Dean inebriated before and Dean was nowhere close to drunk at the moment but he did seem to be a bit buzzed. Castiel couldn't keep his eyes off the soft blush blooming across Dean's cheeks. He was always so beautiful when he blushed, whether he knew it or not.

"Cas buddy...I made something for you" Dean said, motioning for Cas to come closer without looking up at him. Dean seemed kind of nervous.

Castiel obediently walked over to the hunter and gave Dean's shoulder a squeeze.

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel asked with genuine curiosity now, temporarily forgetting the mission at hand.

Dean sighed and held out his hand shyly. Castiel looked down and took the tape from Dean's hands. He examined it curiously. It read "Dean's Top 13 Led Zepp Traxx" in his scratchy handwriting. 

Was this a gift? Had Dean made a mixtape for Castiel or was he expected to return it upon listening? Either way, in that moment, Castiel's heart swelled at the gesture. He tightened his grip on Dean's shoulder and closed his eyes for a second, basking in the moment.

"Thank you, Dean. This is a touching gesture" Castiel uttered truthfully.

He was met with silence as he felt Dean's body tense under his grip. The room suddenly felt 10 degrees hotter and the air was thick. Castiel didn't understand what was going on but there was definitely a shift in the atmosphere and mood of the bedroom.

"Cas...Can you close the door for a second? There's something.....there's something I..I need to tell you but it needs to be done in private" Dean stuttered without looking up. His shoulders were still tense.

Castiel pocketed the mixtape and shrugged as he gave his shoulder another squeeze before walking over to the door and closing it, turning the deadbolt for added measure. Dean was clearly uncomfortable at the idea of Sam overhearing whatever he was about to tell him and Castiel didn't want to risk Dean's discomfort. He quickly turned back to Dean and was surprised to see him standing shakily.

Dean looked down for a second. It seemed like Dean was contemplating how to proceed with a huge life decision. Castiel couldn't possibly imagine what could be stressing Dean out so much. Dean could tell Castiel he had just slaughtered every living being on the planet and Castiel would still stand by his side. Dean sighed and took a long drink straight from the bottle before turning towards Castiel and taking a few shaky steps towards him.

All of a sudden, Dean DID look drunk. Castiel rushed forward right as Dean stumbled on his own footsteps and crashed right into Castiel's arms. Dean had the grace to straighten up but Castiel's grip was relentless on his human. Dean realized Castiel would not be letting go of him and suddenly, Castiel could feel the tension draining from Dean's body as he pushed forward and wrapped his arms around the angel.

Dean's voice was soft but slightly slurred when he spoke.

"Cas buddy...I missed you. I missed you so much and it fucking hurt" Dean breathed softly against Castiel's neck.

It was suddenly as if Castiel had been shocked with an electric current and he felt alive for the first time, every cell in his vessel was screaming with the the electricity pulsating through him. His mouth went dry and he licked his lips feverently, trying to ignore the sudden awareness to the fact that the human he was in love with was pressed up against him and whispering against his neck.  
Castiel could feel Dean's warm breath ghosting across the skin on his collarbone.

"I apologize Dean I was...attending to matters in heaven" Castiel said in the strongest voice he could muster, his mission to retrieve the colt long forgotten.

Dean pulled away from Castiel enough to look into the angel's eyes.

"Never do that to me again Cas. Please. It sucks to be in the dark about where you are. We need you. I need you." He said, his voice trailing off. 

Castiel opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Dean surging forward and catching Castiel's lips in his. Castiel's whole body was suddenly screaming for more, singing with pleasure that originated at the point where Dean's lips were currently locked against his. Without a moment's notice, Castiel was kissing back. It was soft and probing at first, years' worth of desire on both ends being fulfilled. The longer the kiss went on though, the more they pulled apart for breaths, and each time they were diving back against each other's lips more hurriedly, with a need as if this was the first and last time they'd ever do this. Their movements were quick but passionate and next thing Castiel knew, Dean was pulling him backwards with Castiel's bottom lip between his teeth.

Castiel surged forward, Following Dean as he walked backward until his legs hit the bed. Instinct took over Castiel as he pushed Dean back onto the bed and looked at the beautiful view below him.  
Dean was on his back on the bed, his hair ruffled and shirt slightly up exposing his belly button and a clearly defined line of neat little hairs trailing into his jeans. Dean's jeans were riding precariously on his hips and his hipbones peeked out, showing Castiel that of course, his father did have it within his capabilities to create perfection. Dean was a testament to his fathers perfect craftsmanship.

A growl escaped his lips as he dropped his knees to the bed, one of them slipping up in between Dean's legs until he was rubbing his knee against the prominent erection in Dean's jeans. There was too much clothing between them. That in itself was a problem that needed to be fixed immediately. Castiel swiftly unzipped Dean's jeans and pulled them off of him without hesitation, bringing Dean's boxers along for the ride.

He heard Dean's breath hitch in his throat as the cold air hit his exposed body and Castiel took that moment to bend forward, wrap his arms around Dean and pull Dean's shirt off in one quick motion while repositioning him so Dean was suddenly laying on the pillow.

Castiel held his breath and stared down at the wonder before him. Dean in all his naked glory looking at him shyly. The same soft pink blush that graced Dean's freckled face was now appearing across his chest. Castiel's eyes traveled lower and lower until his eyes came to rest at Dean's swollen thickness which was currently standing heavily at attention with a bead of wetness at the very tip.

Castiel's mind was overtaken with a fierce primal urge and without warning he swept forward engulfing Dean in his mouth, making the hunter buck upwards and cry out under him.

He could hear Dean's moans like a prayer, crying out for Castiel as if his life depended on it. The more Castiel swirled his tongue around the hunters length, the more Dean's moans became slurred and sinful, drawn out and heavy with year's worth of desire. 

Castiel took a moment to look before him at the creature that was Dean Winchester, currently writhing underneath him. Dean's hands were at his sides, bunched in the sheets with a grip so fierce that Cas was surprised the sheets weren't tearing.  
Cas continued to lick up and down Dean's throbbing length until he found a rhythm. The faster he went in time to the rhythm, the louder the moans from underneath him became, until they were outright sobs.

He could taste Dean's precum and suddenly, it was flowing so freely that he knew the hunter was merely seconds away from release. With that in mind, he plunged his lips as far down as he could around the hunters thickness and licked ruthlessly with his lips wrapped around the base. Dean's hip thrusts faltered and within seconds, he was coming in fast spurts in Castiel's mouth. Castiel kept his lips sealed around the hunter until he had stopped thrusting and he started to soften in his mouth.

There was a tiny little whimper and Cas looked at Dean who had his eyes closed and was shivering but not from the cold. Dean looked like he was high, suspended in post orgasmic bliss as he turned onto his side and Castiel wanted nothing more than to join him, so that's what he did. 

Castiel crawled up to the hunter he loved so dearly and wrapped his body around the hunter. As he placed his head gently on the pillow behind Dean's head, he felt home.  
Dean was out within minutes - no doubt the alcohol and sex had done a number on him but Castiel needed to rearrange his arm. After a few minutes of struggling, he opted to slide his arm under the pillow to get comfortable and that's when he felt it - the colt.

Castiel's mission came crashing back to him, throwing him unceremoniously into the reality of what he had nearly forgotten he was there to do in the first place. He quietly slipped the colt out from under the pillow and into his coat before laying his head back down beside his hunter. He could spare a few minutes to indulge in the one thing he had always wanted.

\------------------

When Dean woke up 2 hours later, Castiel was in the kitchen talking to Sam. Dean did not want to face the reality of what he had done under the influence of alcohol so he resigned himself to do research in his room.

\------------------

Castiel knocked on Dean's bedroom door a few hours later. Upon entering, Dean had been reluctant to mention the events that had unfolded between them so Castiel didn't mention them either.

"I'm sorry Dean....I um..Just wanted to return this.." Castiel said tentatively, outstretching his hand to return the tape Dean had loaned him earlier. He set it down on the desk

He was about to embark on a very dangerous mission and he didn't want to accidentally destroy one of Dean's possessions.  
Dean didn't even spare Castiel a glance as he grabbed the tape and pushed his hand back out towards Castiel.

"It's a gift...you keep those" Dean said dryly.

It was obvious Dean was uptight over what had happened between them earlier.

"Oh." Cas said, shocked at the gesture. 

Dean could be dry and pretending to be mad at him, but the gesture spoke a million words to the angel.  
Castiel turned on his heel with every intention of leaving but was cut off by Dean's voice.

"Cas..." he said sharply, catching Castiel's attention and making him whip around to face Dean.

"You can't. With everything that's going on you can't just go dark like that. We didn't know what happened to you. We were worried that's not okay" Dean said truthfully, trying to hide the pain in his voice. Castiel could still hear it.

"I didn't mean to add to your distress" Castiel replied, feeling terrible at having caused the man he loved so much added worry.

Castiel paused before continuing.

"Dean, I just keep failing. Again and again and again. When you were taken I searched for months and I couldn't find you and then Kelly escaped on my watch and I couldn't find her and I just wanted....I needed to come back here with a win for you.....and for myself"

The conversation continued dully for a while until Dean stood up. Castiel could tell Dean had enough.

"You, me and Sam. We're just better together. So now that you're back, let's go Team Free Will. Let's get it done." Dean said looking straight into Castiel's eyes.

It was a gaze that held so many unspoken words and promises of the future. Castiel was certain there was a double meaning, and that Dean was somehow telling him what had happened earlier between them was okay.

"I'd like that." Castiel finally replied.

Dean simply nodded and returned to his desk in a manner which was clearly dismissing Castiel from his bedroom for the time being.

Castiel turned on his heel and quickly strode out of the bedroom, anxiety bubbling up in his chest as he felt the weight of the Colt in his pocket and the weight of the world crashing down around him at the thought of what he would have to do soon.

\-----------------

He strode out of the bunker with one mission ringing clearly in his mind - make this a win for Dean Winchester. Make this a win for the human he loved.


End file.
